Cómplices
by conyklaine
Summary: ¿Amor o amistad? Hay una linea muy delgada que los divide pero...¿Que pasaría si esa linea se borrase por completo? . Chris jamas pensó que su corazón pudiese palpitar por mas de un hombre a la vez...¿Sera correspondido?.


_Nota: Como siempre desee ver a Adam lambert en Glee y siendo precisamente amigo de Chris/kurt, quise hacer un fic sobre ellos, pero obviamente no podía dejar de lado a mi amado Crisscolfer ,así que es un trío (?) ._

_A veces uno piensa que tiene el control de su vida y que todo lo que te estructuraste a lo largo de los años se plasmaría tal cual, pero hay ocasiones en que la propia vida te hace caminar por otro túnel, un túnel que pocas veces tiene el final que esperas…_

_Así era mi vida. Crecí aspirando a muchas cosas, cosas que hoy he podido cumplir. Jamás pensé poder mirar hacia el pasado y decir "Si Christopher…vas por buen camino" porque siendo sincero jamás pensé que iba por "buen camino". Pero en ese camino se me cruzaron personas que agradezco que lo hayan hecho y otras que nunca debieron hacerlo…_

_Darren…_

_Si, Darren Everett Criss, el chico más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida….Ese que bajo sus cejas triangulares tenía los ojos más bellos y sinceros. Esos que al segundo que los miras te derriten y te hacen viajar al paraíso._

_Suenan algo cliché mis palabras pero eran solo eso, palabras. Por que no existía nada más que una amistad entre él y yo. Algunos dicen que "nuestro amor" va mas allá de la pantalla pero la realidad era otra…yo, un chico abiertamente gay y el, un chico "hétero" enamoradísimo de su novia de más de 4 años._

_Es gracioso ver cómo año tras año nos distanciamos mas solo para aparentar fuera del trabajo que no existe ni siquiera amistad entre nosotros. Todo marcado por nuestros jefes obviamente, ya que les favorece que no nos liguen. Según ellos para que los chicos que siguen la serie "no pierdan la magia de klaine" .Babosadas. De igual forma nos vemos a escondidas, en mi casa o en la suya, pero nos vemos. Nunca podría alejarme de él…para mi es necesario verle cuando no estamos grabando. Es el único que calma mi ansiedad y el único que me da seguridad._

_Y no, no estoy saliendo con William. El es otra víctima de la "Fox" .No pude negarme al momento que me propusieron buscar una pareja para que todo eso de "crisscolfer" se calmara. ¿Qué mejor que mi amigo Will? Gay, apuesto, trabajador y encantador. Y así fue, todo se calmó. Ahora ante todos somos una pareja "envidiable". _

_Darren… _

_Pero para mí solo existe el. Ese amor imposible. Ese chico que en mis sueños he besado y acariciado muchas veces pero que al despertar tan solo obtengo abrazos…_

Estábamos en plenas grabaciones en New york .En un verano lleno de tristezas pero que como familia estamos intentando seguir adelante…y cuesta, cuesta demasiado pero lo lograremos por que el jamás hubiera querido vernos bajar la cabeza y parar…

Chris! – Escuché- ¿Vamos de comprar hoy? Escuché que llegaron nuevas fragancias y cremas en el local que solemos ir! ¿Vamos?- dijo una muy alegre Lea amarrada a mi brazo.

No tienes para que preguntarme! Sabes que donde tu quiera ir, yo voy contigo!-respondí.

Aww eres tan dulce! Por eso te amo amigo- terminó, dándome un gran beso en la mejilla.

Sonreí. Esa chica era un encanto. Creo que si no fuera gay la conquistaría..Espera. NO, ¿Qué cosas estas pensando Christopher Paul? Estas viendo muchas novelas románticas últimamente, al parecer.

Caminé hacia un costado de la habitación y me senté en el suelo. Necesitaba revisar mis correos tranquilamente luego de una agotadora jornada grabando. Pasaron unos minutos cuando de repente sentí una presencia al frente mío. Levanté la cabeza y grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que era él. El chico dorado de la música rock/pop. Nada más ni nada menos que Adam lambert.

Me levanté y lo abrace entusiasmado. Cuando me separe no podía hablar. Era increíble.

Si…soy yo Chris. Cuanto tiempo sin verte hombre! Desde aquella fiesta en casa de…

EN CASA DE JC! EXACTO!- interrumpí algo emocionado.-Pero ¿ Qué haces aquí? Es una gran sorpresa verte por estos lados.

Pues, la verdad es que tendrás que acostumbrarte a verme por aquí más seguido- sonrió.

A que te ref….-pensé- pero por supuesto! Eres la nueva contratación! Oh mi dios!, es enserio? Ya estas confirmado? Yo…yo..-de nuevo mi tartamudeo- jamás pensé que podríamos trabajar juntos! Tú luchaste por entrar al programa hace tanto tiempo y ahora es una realidad. Qué alegría!

Wowww nunca pensé que te alegraría tanto tenerme aquí pero sabes? Debes tener cuidado, soy una amenaza- dijo serio- era broma! Sabes que somos amigos y que ahora podemos fortalecer esa amistad! Eso si, necesito que me familiarices con la gente de aquí. Solo te conozco a ti, a Darren, a Ryan y a Lea. –termino rascándose su cabello con la mirada perdida.

No te preocupes Adam . Aquí somos una familia y rápido podrás comprobarlo. Hey, pero dime ¿Que tal están tu y Sauli? ¿Para cuándo es la boda? Jajaja- bromeé.

Nunca. Terminamos hace un tiempo. Él se tuvo que ir a su país para un concurso de Baile y yo en Los ángeles siguiendo con mi trabajo. Somos grandes amigos y eso nunca va a cambiar pero por ahora cada uno tomo un rumbo distinto. Creo que es mejor así. No teníamos tiempo ni para vernos y a veces extrañar tanto a una persona llega a doler más que no tenerla como pareja…- Suspiró.

Ya veo…me imagino como debes estar con esa situación pero ÀNIMO! Todo pasa por algo y debes ver lo positivo de esto. Ahora estas aquí conmigo y pronto tendrás muuuchos fans que morirán por ti jajaja ¿te imaginas un nuevo novio?

No pienso en eso ahora, la verdad. Solo estoy enfocado en mi carrera y tratar de hacer lo mejor posible mi trabajo. Peeero, tu sí que estas en pareja ¿no? Y está bien guapo tu chico eh- movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.

No hombre! Si es mentira. Todo lo que has leído y visto es un montaje, pero que no salga de aquí ¿escuchaste? Solo yo , los ejecutivos y algunos del cast lo saben.

Vaya, te juro que se ven muy bien juntos! Jamás hubiera pensando que era falso! QUE GRAN ACTOR ERES PEQUEÑO CHRISTOPHER-me agarra de los hombros y me trajo hacia el .Una mano la tenía en mi cabeza desordenándome el cabello como un niño chiquito.

¿Chris?... -escuché.

Me solté inmediatamente de las manos de Adam para fijar mi vista en ese chico que pronuncio mi nombre. Grande fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que era Darren…

Abrí mis ojos hasta no poder más. ¿Qué demonios hacia el aquí? No tenía grabaciones y debía estar en San francisco junto a su familia.

Hola Darren,¿ Qué haces aquí? –pronuncie tragando saliva.

Vine a pasar unos días con Mia y decidí venir a verlos…ADAM, a mi me sorprende tu visita- dijo con una ceja levantada.

Hey Darren! ¿Cómo has estado? – Estiro su mano- seré el nuevo amigo de este chico encantador ¿Cómo la vez? –

Darren apretó su mano pero ahora sí que su rostro mostraba más dudas de las que tenía hace unos segundos.

¿Qué? – dijo secamente.

Eso, yo y Chris seremos compañeros y amigos desde hoy, así que este chico adorable tendrá que soportarme hasta que Ryan lo diga- término y me agarró de la cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo.

Estaba rojo. No salían palabras de mi boca y solo atiné en mirar a Darren. Un Darren con el ceño fruncido y que tenia la mirada pegada a la mano de Adam en mi cintura.

Era la situación más incomoda que había vivido hasta ahora…


End file.
